Gangs
by pokemongirl101618
Summary: "Promise me that you will take over Elite, the gang needs you." Part of Sinnoh's most appreciated gang, Elite, Paul and his friends are out to stop the creeping threat of Galactic from terrorizing the region. Will Paul succeed or will there be something in his way stopping him from saving the region? (Ikari, contest, pokeshipping) (HIATUS)


Chapter One: Elite

"Just run, dodge, and shoot; its simple." A tall, violet haired man said handing a silver pistol to his underling.

Reluctantly the younger boy took the gun and held it firmly in his hand. It wasn't too heavy or light and it fit like a glove; it was the perfect pistol. Looking at the pistol, Paul seemed uneasy looking at it but when he held it he seemed unstoppable. Paul looked at his older brother and scowled. It was clear that he did not want possession of the pistol or anything to do with it at all.

"Reggie, I don't think I can do this." Paul said, glaring at the gun.

Reggie gave his younger brother a sympathetic look. Reggie being twenty-one and Paul at the tender age of eighteen, just graduated high school and is expected to take someone's life.

"I know you don't want to but keep in mind; we're the mafia bro!" Reggie exclaimed. "Plus it's not like you have never kept a gun with you."

 _That's because it's usually unloaded._ Paul thought as he used his current gun as a bluff in most situations. But this…this was a different story, Paul could actually kill someone at this point on.

Finally being able to lift the tension; Paul let out a light chuckle. He glanced at his hand and saw the trigger waiting to be pulled. Paul then awkwardly fiddled with the gun in his hand, frowning at it.

"I suggest you don't do that unless you want to shoot yourself." Reggie pointed out, placing his hand on Paul's, stopping it from moving. "Don't worry, you do NOT have to shoot him. Besides, it's for protection."

Protection…that's what a gun should be used for, not bloodshed. Reggie could not take Paul's discomfort, he pulled him into a hug; something Paul did not like. He just stood there, letting his older brother hug him just this once.

He was Paul Shinji; cold hearted, cruel, and pushes everyone away. Why is he so scared to kill?

—

The warehouse was dark and silent, not a single mouse could be heard. Suddenly there was a shift in the nearby corner. A group of large men were smuggling what seemed to be drugs in large bags.

"I want every package in those bags! I don't want to see a single speck left behind!" The boss yelled.

Blue hair and tough eyes, his men followed every order barked out at them. The boss walked over filled with the sinful substance and felt proud of his work.

"Once this gets to the Big Guy, he will be pleased." The boss said, running his hands across the bags. "And I am going to get that raise."

"I wouldn't get too cocky about that raise. Who knows; something might just happen to you." A familiar violet headed man spoke.

Reggie was standing at the front with Paul and the rest of the crew behind him. The boss cursed under his breath and looked at the rival gang.

Reggie's gang does not really affiliate themselves with things like drugs; in fact his gang belonged to his father, William Shinji. The gang is called Elite and was notorious for its crimes. When William was put in jail, Reggie took over and gave it a newer approach— to stop gang crimes. Why not work for the police force then? They don't do anything; they just make it worse.

 _To beat the mafia, you got to be the mafia._

Reggie has been successful with the new approach and most gangs have been stopped by Elite; ever since then Elite is constantly praised by the public but hated by the authorities. Surprisingly, they are the most wanted in the region of Sinnoh. Elite may be rivals with the police however they are more concerned with another gang… Galactic. The most dangerous of gangs in all of Sinnoh and Reggie is facing one of the co-leaders; Saturn.

"Get rid of the drugs and no one gets hurt." Reggie commanded, pointing a gun and his crew following his actions.

He really did not want to kill anyone from the beginning, but the people he deals with are real criminals; they are dangerous for the public and must be stopped. The purple headed leader always told his gang to trust their instinct, that what they are doing should always have some thought into it. The leader has killed a few in his past but those people were mainly bosses of other gangs and Reggie has accepted the fact that this is his life now and he can't turn his back away from it.

"And if I don't?" Saturn asked. "What will a goody gang like you do? Probably bore me to death about manners."

The crew just stood there, not moving a single muscle.

"You're no gang." Saturn said as he too held up his gun, ready to shoot.

"Now!" Reggie commanded.

On cue, other Elite members came down from the ceiling by rope and started to fight the enemy.

PHASE ONE COMPLETE

The others ran to the drugs and started to pour gas all over it to burn it. Reggie took out a match and just as he was about to light it, something cold toughed his neck— it was Saturn unlocking the safety switch on the gun ready to shoot at any moment.

"Step away or else I'll shoot." The blue haired man threatened.

Reggie kept is cool and remained calm…the last thing he needs is to panic. Around him he could hear his team fighting off the Galactic goons while he was defenseless— he couldn't even reach for is gun without getting shot in the head. As the violet haired man stood there, he saw a familiar patch of lilac hair from the corner of his eye and gave a smirk.

"And if I don't?" Reggie said, mocking Saturn causing him to fume in anger.

"You asked for it!" Saturn exclaimed.

Instead of hearing a bang, Reggie heard large thud and he turned around to see Saturn on the ground with Paul behind the blue haired leader. The gang members of Galactic fled the warehouse, leaving behind their unconscious members along with their leader on the ground.

"He's out cold, hurry up and burn the thing so we can leave." Paul stated. "The cops are on their way."

The drugs were burned and Elite led the scene, leaving behind a note on Saturn of Elite's symbol, marking their victory for the police to find.

PHASE TWO COMPLETE— MISSION SUCCESS

—

"Commander Saturn found lying unconscious in Veilstone Warehouse. It seems like Elite has struck again for which they left behind their mark. Whoever this mysterious gang is, they are heroes! These people should not be in hiding, let the world—…"

Paul turned off the TV and turned to Reggie.

"Is any of this legal?" He questioned.

Reggie looked at his younger brother and let out a light chuckle and looked straight back at his morning paper.

"Reggie, I am being serious." Paul said. "I don't know about you but I don't want to go to jail."

"Then you my friend are a hypocrite." Reggie stated. "Just being my brother would be against the law."

"Then why are we doing this?" Paul questioned.

The older brother loves to play with Paul's mind (as an older sibling should). He likes to reassure that Elite are the bad guys or the good guys making Paul frustrated even more about the bi-polar gang.

"Look Paul, we are doing the right thing but the police are only against us since we are simply doing a better job than they are." Reggie explained.

Reggie left it at that and Paul just left the house in a fit of frustration. He decided to meet up with his two friends who so happen to be part of Elite.

"Hey Paul!" a raven haired boy yelled, brandishing his hand. "How did the mission go?"

Ashton "Ash" Ketchum; aka the biggest idiot Paul knew.

'How the hell did he even get in Elite?' Paul thought. He remembered the what Reggie told him few years back…

 _TWO YEARS AGO_

 _"Ash Ketchum? He goes to my school; the kid's a complete idiot." Paul commented, looking through the list of accepted applicants._

 _'This kid? He doesn't seem like he'd want to be part of a gang…' Paul thought._

 _Ash was just a goofy kid in his eyes, why on earth would he possibly be interested in something so dangerous?_

 _Reggie's laugh broke Paul's train of thought causing the sixteen year old looked at his older brother in confusion. Reggie stopped laughing and looked at his younger sibling._

 _"You can't judge someone if you don't know them."_

 _"But I do know him and I do know that he is totally incapable of being in a gang. I'm pretty sure that he doesn't know what 2+2 is." Paul explained._

 _"But are you positive?" Reggie asked. "There is something special about this kid, I can feel it."_

And that was that.

"Don't yell is for the whole world to hear!" a green haired teen scolded, smacking Ash's head.

Andrew Hayden.

Extremely clever, extremely charming; extremely annoying is more like it. Remembering how he made it on Elite even makes Paul shudder as Drew was the only person to ever fool him.

 _TWO YEARS AGO_

 _Paul was coming home from a late night soccer practice and as he was walking, he heard a rustle in the bushes by a nearby flower shop. He turned around to see a slightly beaten up boy around his age._

 _"Please!" He called out. "They're after me! They think I stole something from them!"'_

 _"They who?" Paul questioned. He really did not have time for any of this but as an Elite…he had to._

 _"Galactic."_

 _That's all the green headed boy had to say. Paul's eyes grew widened at the sound of the name and quickly went into action._

 _"Quick, follow me." Paul said, leading the ragged teen by an ally. Paul started to look for any Galactic goons and luckily none were in sight. Before asking if the teen was okay or not, Paul immediately began questioning the beaten up victim as he still was on watch for any Galactic members._

 _"Why the hell is Galactic looking for you?"_

 _No answer.._

 _"Hey, I'm talking to you—…"_

 _Paul was interrupted by the sound of a gun clicking which sent chills down his spine. Was there a gang member in the ally with them the entire time? He turned around and saw the so called 'victim' holding the gun in his hands. Paul tried to reach for his gun that was tucked away in his bag but quickly realized that it was not there, the green haired teen had it in his hands._

 _'Son of a…' Paul thought as he realized that he was unarmed._

 _"You're Paul Shinji; brother of Elite leader, Reggie." The green haired teen spoke, holding Paul's gun._

 _"What's it to you?" Paul sneered, cursing at himself for being foolishly tricked._

 _"I'm Drew and I want to join Elite."_

Reggie hired Drew in a heartbeat after hearing what happened and agreed that Drew would make a promising member. To this day it is still a mystery to Paul as of why they wanted to join so badly but who knows?

"The mission went fine." Paul grunted, sitting next to his friends.

"That's it? Fine?" Drew asked.

"If you want to know so badly why didn't you come with us then?" The purple headed teen tersely stated.

"Hey, we weren't even on duty; not our fault that we couldn't participate" Drew explained, sweeping his chartreuse hair out of his face.

"I saw this morning that Commander Saturn was caught, weren't you supposed to…you know?" Ash said, motioned a sliced neck.

"Reggie didn't get the chance, it's not like he wanted to anyway." Paul explained. "Plus, the one we need to look out for is 'Big Guy'."

"Who?" Ash questioned.

"He means Galactic's gang boss." Drew chirped.

During last night's event, Paul overheard Saturn talking about the 'Big Guy' and no one has a clue on who this person is. It is known to most of the public on who the commanders are (Saturn and two others Mars and Jupiter) but not the boss and this has been a problem for Elite for years now. They have been dealing with Galactic for a little more than three years; the longest time Elite has been on for a gang case.

"Even if you were to kill Saturn, you would be back at square one." Drew mentioned. "You need him in order to get information."

"We can't question him now, the police have him in custody and wouldn't let Elite talk to him without having to arrest us first." Paul said.

"Can't we speak to him as a guest?" Ash asked.

"We can't you idiot, a criminal at his level is probably in high level custody." The purple haired teen informed. "Plus he could only visit close family and friends, he would probably deny talking with us."

The group sat in silence on the park bench and pondered about what to do about the situation.

"That's it, I cannot take this anymore. Can we please talk about something else than Galactic?" Ash begged as he slouched against the bench. "I know! Let's go get some food!"

Ash instantly shot up from his seat and ran towards the direction of the market place with the other two slowly following behind. Known for it's amazing food and outdoor stores, the three friends went to the outdoor market which is constantly filled with large crowds. Left and right were food trucks, fruit and vegetable stands, and clothing booths populating the area. There was a particular shop that was quite new, it was run a navy blue haired girl that seemed to be around Paul's age. She had an array of clothing samples along with some of her designs on display however the girl was struggling to keep her stand upright which made Paul chuckle a bit.

'She won't even last five minutes.' He thought to himself and caught up with Ash and Drew.

The group of teens were waiting in line and there was some loud coming nearby. Paul casually turned to his side and saw the same navy headed female surrounded by a group of four men tormenting her. From the looks of it she tried to fend them off but clearly it wasn't working. Paul looked to his friends and nodded in agreement to stop the act so the three walked over and immediately stepped in.

"Need anything?" Paul snapped and tallest man glared at him.

"Stay out of this plum head." The man said.

Paul started to make a fist but the girl stepped past him and spoke up.

"Who do you think you are trying to 'flirt' with me? Do you honestly think women like the way you were talking?" The girl exclaimed. "Men like you make me sick! You think you are all high and mighty but really you are an idiot!"

As the teen kept ranting but it was clear the men did not care. In fact they were paying attention to the young gang members rather than the petite female. The boys revealed their guns by simply lifting their jacket slightly showing the fatal machine and almost instantly the men backed away,

"Ha! Like I said— cowards! All four of you!" the girl yelled then turned to Paul. "See what I did there? Those goons were totally taken back. I appreciate your help but some of us girls can protect ourselves."

The girl then reached her hand out, completely oblivious as of what really happened.

"My name is Dawn Hikari! Nice to meet you."

Paul simply ignored the hand and started to walk away but his two other friends happen to spark conversation.

"My name is Ash!" Ash greeted.

"And I am Andrew, Drew if you'd please, and that hot shot is Paul." The green haired teen introduced causing Paul turn away in an annoying manner. "Ignore his behavior, if you search up rude in the dictionary you'll find his picture."

"Well, it's nice to meet you all! Since you're here, welcome to my little shop!" Dawn said, presenting her small shop. It was filled with multiple racks of clothing and other sketches to display he designs. Some of the clothes were also made for Pokémon which added much more diversity for the stand.

"I run it with my two other friends. It's a side job so we can pay for college tuition; you know how that could be." she added, motioning to her school bag near her stand.

The blunette chatted mindlessly with Drew and Ash while Paul ignored conversation. According to him, she seemed like the troublesome type and very annoying; definitely not someone for Paul to make friends with. As he was waiting for his friends, Paul's train of thought broke as his phone began to ring and he distanced himself from the group. Looking at the phone, the caller ID read Reggie's name and he picked it up. Without even saying hello, Reggie immediately began to speak.

"Paul, I need you to come home… NOW."

The call quickly came to an end and Paul stood there dumbfounded. A frantic response like that and from Reggie of all people definitely meant that there was a problem. Paul walked back to his friends who were still talking to Dawn and motioned for them that it was time to go however Ash and Drew shook him off.

"We need to go." Paul impatiently said as he grabbed Ash and started to head to his house.

"Hey— Wait! I didn't even my food yet!" Ash exclaimed trying to resist Paul's tight grip.

"It was a pleasure meeting you." Drew said as he hands Dawn one of his signature roses and ran after Paul.

 _Charming little bastard…_ Paul thought, witnessing Drew's actions.

"It was nice meeting you and thank you for earlier too!" Dawn thanked as she waved them goodbye and went back to attending her stand.

 **—**

 **So I uploaded this story around last year and I was really insecure as of how it turned out so I took it off. After months and months of constant pondering and absolutely no inspiration for another story, I decided to fix the current chapter and upload it. I only got two chapters in and didn't realize how many errors were in this fic…(Geez, you'd think that after five years of being on this site I'd learn a thing or two on proofreading). I really did miss writing for this site even though I was super inconsistent with uploading but I wanted to feel the same nostalgia I had when I uploaded my first ever fic. It wasn't until last month how much I missed writing/reading fanfiction and decided that I should get back into it! It feels really good to be back and hopefully that you, my lovely readers, are able to accept me back into the community! Love, pokemongirl101618.**

 **P.S. Next chapter will be up soon, I just have to edit it.**


End file.
